Should of trusted you
by aloasa
Summary: Gwen discovers that it wasn't the best decision to ignore duncan when he offer help in episode 9 (takes place in an AU second to last chapter) First story, please go soft on em on this one :) Gwuncan (Gwen x Duncan) Drabble
1. Should of trusted you

The second to last bonfire ceremony had ended, and a certain Goth girl was, for the first time in a long time, rather regretful.

It all happen in this elimination ceremony, her best friend, Courtney, had been eliminated from the competition; it was all HIS fault, Mike or in this case "Mal" had caused it, he was the only responsible of the elimination of the last eliminations; her best friend, Courtney; Alejandro the latino backstabber that tried to warn them before getting eliminated; Cameron, the bubble boy that had been friends with her during the season and heck he even cause Zoey's elimination, his own girlfriend, but there was one person that didn't fall for the façade and even tried to warn everyone on the competition, but she didn't trust him, this person has his ex-boyfriend, Duncan.  
He knew who he was, he had been in juvie with Duncan….or as his ex claim, Mal ruled juvie, he knew him the best and could of save all of the participants from his wrath, but there was one problem, she and Courtney made fun of him, she tried it was a lame excuse to get back with her after breaking up with him a couple of days ago, had she known what would happen she would of accepted his help, but there was no turning back now, thanks to her laughing at him she push Duncan past his limit, which after so many prank failures where very close to surpass them, had she not done that he wouldn't had blown Chris's "cottage", he wouldn't had been sent to jail, granted Cameron would have been eliminated because of Mal rigging the votes, but he wouldn't had been completely injured during the 100th episode, sadly there's no way to turn back time, all she could think of has if Duncan missed her in prison.  
She laugh at him sarcastically even when he was sent to jail, and even after all his troubles he was still there, trying to help her, but she push him away because she wanted to be friends with Courtney again, she didn't regret being friends with her again in this season, but now she wish she didn't turn down him in the process.  
All that she can say at this point is sorry, sorry for being a jerk to him, sorry for laughing at him to the breaking point, sorry for probably ruining his life in prison, sorry for not trusting him, she now notice it, she was truly in love with the delinquent, all that's left is tomorrow, it was her vs "Mal" now, she had to win, she promise herself and Duncan to win, to get out of the hellhole that was Camp Wawanakwa, use the money and use it to bail Duncan out, and start from the beginning, try and revive their lost love, she misses him and she knows that he miss her, next time she will trust him, like she should have had.

* * *

**Well this is my first drabble since a long time, and my first total drama fic, I really love this couple, they seem so cute together, and I got debastated when I discover that they broke up in TDAS, I mean what the hell, that was BS, and even worst was their interaction later on, man this will be my least favorite season in that sense, I mean the series itself it's still good and Mal vs Alejandro seems interesting, but still I can't stand Gwuncan being over, anyway, hope you enjoyed it, if you can please leave a review, flames will be ignore.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi everyone, Aloasa here.**

**Listen, I like how in my first story I already got 3 reviews and 2 favorites, but I saw someone actually following it.**

**This was ment to be a drabble and nothing else...but then I thought I could actually make this into a series, I have an idea for doing it**

**A) from the start of TDAS up to the point of my drabble and then continue the story, I'll leave this one intact and start it on a separate fanfic**

**or**

**B) from the fanfic itself**

**I'll try and make my mind about it, but the question is, would you guys read it? I'm all about doing it, but I would like some readers for it, so for now that's all pretty much I can say.**

**Except to response the reviews I got so far**

**Hellbreaker: thanks, and to be honest, thanks to his sweet side used on the show, I can't see him doing that, I can see him try, but at the end he would just eventually break the mask and be with wen again (or with both gwen and courtney...don't judge me I like both pairings)**

**JockShipper: I'll work on my spacing next fic, don't worry about that, and I also see that happening, this season's Gwen deserves being vs the villain after acting like a jerk to Duncan...BUT I forgot that Scott was also on the competition XD**

**Riri Amazing: I'll try to continue it by maiking the before mention fanfic**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Aloasa, Signing off**


End file.
